Field
This application relates to a plug apparatus and more particularly to a device for power washing and flushing the interior components and faucets body walls of draft beer tap faucets.
Background of Invention
It has been a challenge for over a century for brewers of draft distributed beer to deliver the Brew Masters quality product to the serving establishment and have the same quality at the faucet where it pours out and into the consumers glass as it does at the brewery itself. When handled properly from brewery to serving establishment, draft beer offers what many consider to be the freshest most flavorful beer available to the consumer. The job does not end once the keg is tapped and the beer begins to flow. Good beer quality depends consistant proper housekeeping practices. This intails cleaning and maintenance scheduled every two weeks (14 days) with a warm water caustic solution of greater than 1% no more than 3% circulated through the system and flushed with copious amounts of cold water until PH matches that of tap water or a reading of 7 PH and no visible impurities being carried from the system faucet opening ports.
It is at the faucet between cleanings where we experience surface contamination on the interior of the faucet body parts and open orifices such as air vents and channel shafts that prevents smooth uncontaminated pours that effect the quality of the serving product, presentation and unnecessary waste due to foamy pour overs. Since this is where the product first comes in contact with oxygen and light that both accelerate spoilage of product. When the handle of a draft beer faucet is opened to pour and then closed, the interior of the faucet is laced with residual product that lines the walls of the faucet body and its parts. Some of these areas remain exposed to ambient air due to vents, pour spout opening and other orifaces. This becomes a breading ground for bacteria such as Lactobacillus, Pediococcus and Pestinatius on both sides of the closed faucet. These bacterias clog and block necessary orifaces of the faucet and build up on parts causing blocked air vents, mechanical resistance and an overall hampering of smooth operation. Build up of bacteria inside the fauce causes serving product to soak with contaminates and wash over them on the next pour pour when leaving the faucet. There are some small brushes on the market used to insert into faucet overnight, when pulled out in the morning brush the interior of the faucet but do nothing for interior parts or open orifices and tend to collect bacteria overnight.
Accordingly there is a need for a device for blast power cleaning/power washing of draft beer faucets inner components on a daily or shift changing bases that will discharge all such bacterias and impurities and forming solids (known as floaters) between industry cleaning.